Rotten
by SenzaTempo
Summary: When 20 year old Henry LaMontagne went to live with his 'cousin' Jack he hadn't imagined Derry to be a creepy old town in the middle of nowhere. Jack is acting like a paranoid, his mother is scared and panicking and someone - something - has been following him around for days. Too bad, he's stuck here until September anyway.


**1.**

**Something Rotten**

Henry smiled, albeit a little hesitantly, as he observed Derry. The houses that skirted the road were well-kept and the gardens full of coloured flowers but if one were to look closely they'd notice the overflowing trash cans near them, the many bumps in the road. Still, there was no reason for him not to like the place, but he couldn't help it. There was an atmosphere there that was chilling and the smiling parents and children didn't do much for it. If anything, they only made it more creepy. He was starting to think this was a huge mistake.

Surely, he thought, surely they must have noticed it too.

But they acted like it was normal, like they couldn't see that Derry... Derry stunk.

It stunk like a dead thing. It stunk in every house, in every smile that didn't quite reach the eyes, in the many roads that led only to secluded alleys and in the park that was just a tad too close to the canal to be safe.

It stunk like something rotten.

* * *

**2.**

**Behind Every Corner**

22 year old Jack Hotchner made his way through Kansas Street, waving when he saw Henry standing near the park and then arching an eyebrow when he didn't wave back. The blond seemed wary of the city and was staring at the canal with a disturbed expression. Meanwhile, passers-by acted like he wasn't even there, going on with their lives as if there was nothing wrong. There was something wrong. In that particular day it was stronger than it had been for years. Everybody could sense it.

It was in the way people would walk just a little faster than usual, in the way parents made sure to never lose sight of their children, in the way they held the little ones' hands tighter and looked behind every corner as if the bogeyman himself could be hiding behind it. Or something even worse. Shrugging the wave of disquietude those thoughts brought him, Jack stood next to his friend on the side walk.

"Hey, Magic H."

"Oh come on! I was ten, let it go Hotchner." Henry chuckled, holding his hand out for him to shake.

Jack shook his head and hugged him tight, smiling as he heard the surprised 'oof' from the younger man.

It was good to see his little cousin again, even if he would've preferred it being somewhere else.

Anywhere but Derry, where the darkness swallowed you whole and the light never seemed bright enough.

* * *

**3.**

**The Whispers**

Jennifer Jareau, or JJ as everyone referred to her, was waiting anxiously for a call from her son. She had already tried to call him twice, but he didn't pick up. She could feel the familiar sense of dread, the fear biting at her. That fear had accompanied her since Jack Hotchner had decided that Derry — _her grandparents had lived and died there but never let them visit no matter how much she and Rosaline wanted to _— was an interesting town to live in — _he always loved mysteries_. It had considerably worsened when Henry had agreed to live with him until he could find a place of his own, not wanting to burden his parents more than necessary — _even though she'd rather have him here forever than **there** for just one day. _

She didn't know why she was so scared. Her grandparents had always given perfectly good reasons for not wanting them there, things like "It's boring here, Jenny, you'd hate it. It's a place for old, boring, people like us." — _there are whispers here, Jenny, the kind of whispers that resound for the streets and end up in some kid's room. The whispers, Jenny, you wouldn't like the whispers_ — yet she was terrified. So scared of a place she had never really been to that she almost fainted when Henry told her he was going to live there. She took a sip of her now cold coffee, shivering against an imaginary wind.

* * *

**Should I have started another story? Nope.**

**But of course I did anyway!**

**As always, I write slooowlyyyy so don't expect weekly or even monthly updates especially since I have other stories to write.**

**English is not my first language so tell me if I made any mistakes.**

**If you're a Jeid fan check out my other stories: Every Silence Too and Conversations.**

**For Raeve fans: Till We Meet Again and Whispers From Another Life (An Harry Potter/Criminal Minds Crossover)**

**And if you want some Morgan/Reid bromance Brother is the story for you!**


End file.
